1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a means capable of electrically connecting components mounted in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As functions of a terminal are varied, the terminal is implemented as a type of a multimedia player having complex functions, for example, a function of photographing photos or moving pictures, a function of reproducing music and moving picture files, a function of playing games, a function of receiving broadcasting, etc.
Terminals may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal depending on their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
Efforts for improving the structural and/or software part of the mobile terminal have been made in order to support and develop these functions of the mobile terminal.
Particularly, in a case where a flexible cable, flexible circuit board or coaxial cable is used to connect between components mounted in the mobile terminal, it is required to secure a separate space inside the mobile terminal. Accordingly, it is difficult to secure a space in which other devices can be mounted inside the terminal. Since the structure in the mobile terminal is complicated, the number of assembling processes increases, and production cost increases.
Therefore, it is required to consider a new structure capable of substituting for the flexible cable, flexible circuit board or coaxial cable.